U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,367 to the same inventor of this application disclosed a combination padlock with sidewardly pivoted hasp which is engaged with a hasp fastening member for locking the padlock. However, such a conventional padlock may have the following drawbacks:
1. When it is locked, the lower or base portion of the hasp (5) is held on the head portion (23) of the locking bolt (5). If upon a biasing operation of the hasp (5) about the pivot (17) such as by an intruder or a thief the lower portion of hasp (5) will urge the locking bolt (2) to force each protrusion (22) of The bolt (2) upon each sleeve (4), thereby giving sense of feeling helpful for trying to locate the protrusion notch (42) longitudinally formed through each sleeve (4) in order for unlocking the lock.
2. For changing combination of the lock, the cylindrical lock (61) should be depressed inwardly in the lock body 1 and then rotated to be locked inside the lock body for retaining the sleeves after unlocking the lock as shown in FIG. 1c, causing inconvenience for the user. After finishing the change of combination, the block 61 should be reversely rotated and restored to its outwardly extended position, also causing inconvenience.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional combination padlock and invented the present combination padlock having sophisticated locking mechanism uneasy to unlock it by trial-and-error; and also having a seesaw mechanism to automatically restore the combination-changing device when locking the shackle of the padlock.